User blog:DeletedContent/The GenSec Heist (will be heavily updated)
Days: 3 Both steath and loud are available. Payday: 1.5M (Normal) 2M, 4M Pro (Hard) 4M, 6M Pro (V Hard) 7M, 10M Pro (Ovk) 9M, 12M Pro (Mayhem) 11M, 13M Pro (DW) 15M, 20M Pro (One Down) Loot Gold (D1) Money (D1 and D2) High-grade weapons (D1 and D2 light, D2 medium). Military-grade weapons (D3) Server (D2) Blueprint (D2) Description: ''GenSec some new hardware, hardware that could end us. First steal a truck to get inside and then take the server containing the blueprints, and leave 'em in havoc. '' Day 1: Steal GenSec truck. It is parked at a gas station Stealth 1. Case the area. 2. Set up the automated sniper rifle 3. Set up the decoys 4. Hide nearby 5. The decoys activate, and the guards respond to the gunfire. Kill 2 of the guards still at the truck w/o alerting the other guards. The automated sniper rifle will take care of the last one. 6. Kill or dominate the distracted guards BEFORE they can call for backup. 7. Steal their uniforms and escape Loud 1. Kill or dominate all of the nearby guards. 2. Get the thermite/thermal drill. 3. Survive until the truck is open. 4. (Happens at same time as 3) Signal the Helicopter 5. Plant the C4 on the tunnel 6. Drive the truck through the tunnel to escape Day 2 Get into the GenSec HQ, and take the servers with the blueprints for the armor on them. You only need the one with the blueprints, but get all of the data if you can. Try and keep it quite this time, but do what you have to do. (deep breath) Lets do this. NOTE: If day 1 was done in stealth, then there will be reduced guards and cameras, and certain random events may not occur (see below). Stealth 1. Exit the truck. 2. Get into the boiler room to grab your gear 3. (if stealth was broken on d1) There will be 2 guards who will come in after the crew grab their gear, one of whom will guard the exit to the room, while the other will patrol the area (though he will never come to the back of the room, where the crew are). You must then grab a sledgehammer, and use it to damage one of the pipes in the basemount, luring both of the guards, and a random civilian to that section of the room. 3. Find the console and hack it. 4. (If stealth was broken on D1). Four armed guards (w/o pagers) will check out the truck. If they are able stay near it for long enough they will raise the alarm. Kill them. 5. Go grab some thermite from the storage room (keycard required). 6. Take the thermite to the vault door and open it. 7. A man in a suit and a guard will be giving a tour for 4-5 investors of the facility. Go grab a "detour" and a "construction underway" sign, and bring them to the area where the vault is. Alternatively, you can kill the guard, and dominate the civilians. If stealth was broken on D1, then there will only be 2-3 investors, and the normal pager guard will be replaced by a gensec elite (with a pager). 8. Grab the servers, and put them into a series of hard cases. 9. Then proceed to throw them down the garbage chute, along with any other loot found on D2. 10. Recollect your uniforms from the boiler room and escape. Loud 1. Go grab your gear 2. (alarm now sounds after player action). Quick! Go grab the Lance from the truck! 3. Drill the armory door (210 seconds). 4. Grab the C4 from the armory. At this point the player can use a keycard to get into the munitions room (which has extra ammo), the equipment room (which has hi-grade weapons loot), or the firing range (both ammo and loot, abiet with each in smaller amounts). 5. Blow open the first door to the server room. 6. Either get the thermite to the server room, OR start the hack in order to open the door. The hack is slower and the power can shut it off, forcing a restart of the hack, but will allow the players to open and close the door at their will (leaving only the roof for the cops to get in, limiting their numbers and funneling them). Meanwhile the Thermite cannot be stopped, but once used the doors cannot be closed again. 7. Use the final C4 charge to blow open the gate, then grab the correct server. 8. Get the correct server (along with any other loot) to the neighboring building (most favors cost and lots of standard foes, but closest), the elevator shaft (low favors cost and little resistance, but decently far away), the helicopter (very close, but lots of snipers and open), or the truck captured on D1 (farthest but absolutely no favor cost). 9. Escape! Day 3 Damn, I can't believe we just did that, but the fight is not over yet. While we do have the blueprints, GenSec still has a boat full of the new dozer suits. Shoot the rudder and force it to dock, or shoot the captain, and have it crash. One's quicker, but it may force you to go loud. Anyway, either destroy all of the armors, or steal them for our friends in Croatia, your call. Lets go. Stealth 1. Set up the remote sniper on the roof. 2. Get down to the docks, and fire the harpoon into the rear of the ship. 3. Go back up the the roof, and click the button on the box on the mid-left of the rifle (to shoot the rudder out). 4. Wait for the ship to dock. 5. Board and find the armor. 6. Set up the ziplines. (3 positions available: Bow, Starboard side, or Bridge catwalk). 7. Grab the armor and either toss it in the hold or zipline it to the neighboring barge (3 sets, each with 4 pieces). 8. Set up the C4. 9. Hit the alarm on the ship, in order to evacuate the civilians. 10. Get to the roof and set up the camera 11. Watch the fireworks 12. Take the film and escape. Loud 1. Get up to the roof and set up the remote sniper. 2. Press the button on the right box (to shoot the captain). 3. Get over to the ship (which has crashed into the dock). 4. Set up boards to make a bridge over the gap. 5. Find the armor. 6. Either take the armor to the hold, or take it to the chopper (on the rear-starboard side, or on the bridge catwalk) 7. Set up the C4. 8. Get to the roof and set up the camera 9. Watch the fireworks 10. Escape to the ultralight. Mayhem+ Challanges All normal cameras are now titans. The guards on Days 1 and 2 are now all replaced with GenSec elites (with pagers and UMPs). The number of guards is increased by 25% Captain Winters and his squad will always spawn in the training room on Day 2 (50% chance before, and never on Normal) One of the containers may spawn a Skulldozer, like the one seen on safe house nightmare (this time with a helmet, and no hammer or shield). Note that he will be out of his armor if the heist has been done in stealth up until this point. He also has 60% less heath than the Safe House Nightmare variant, but will always shoot at you. Unique Loot This heist contains many forms of unique loot. These include High-Grade weapons (light). Before being bagged this appears as a weapons case, filled with either 2 Jackals or 3-4 Signature .40s. (80k, 150k, 320k, 380k, 525k, 760k, 840k) High-Grade Weapons (medium). Before being bagged, this appears to be 2 JP36s or 2 M1014s with collapsed stocks. (100k, 200k, 340k, 425k, 650k, 850k, 1M) Military-Grade Weapons (heavy). Before being bagged, this appears as a KSP or a IZHMA-12. These are by far the rarest, and only appear on D2 and D3 (1 on D2, 1-3 on D3) (120kN, 210kH, 360kVH, 500k Ovk, 750K M, 1M DW, 1.5M OD) Armor Piece. These have the same value as the heavy Military-Grade weapons. They only appear on D3, with 1-2 suits of these (each with 3 pieces) in the box where the armor is being held. Blueprint. A retextured server. Has a green bag, similar to that used for Almir's toast and the ladder on Bomb: Dockyard. Trivia This is possibly the longest heist in Payday 2, at around 45-50 minutes on avarage time, and maybe 30 minutes if you speedrun. Whatsmore it is somewhat harder than, and offers less money than Hoxton Breakout. However, if you get all of the bag loot items, it can give around up to 35% MORE money than Hoxton Breakout. The heist is the only one where you can encounter a skulldozer on Ovk instead of Mayhem+. This is tied with Big Bank and Golded Grin Casino for the most possible escapes for any heist in the game. This heist is also unique, in that theoutcome of D1 and D2 (whether it was done in stealth or in loud) effects D3. D1's outcome also effects D2. This heist has no possible escape sequence Category:Blog posts